


Дождь для нас

by Simorena



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU, Explicit Language, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Post-Canon, Pre-Slash, Road Trips, Romance, Russia, Small Towns
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29899341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simorena/pseuds/Simorena
Summary: Во время совместной поездки в Кронштадт Отабеку открывается другая сторона Юры.
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Kudos: 4





	Дождь для нас

Когда Юра предложил выбраться на выходные в Кронштадт, Отабек поначалу сильно удивился. Как-то совершенно не вязался с образом Юры — пронзительного, резкого, с этим его взглядом, о который порезаться можно — маленький островной городок посреди залива. Отабек бы ещё понял Царское село — тамошние красоты предназначены ослеплять, блистать точно так же, как Плисецкий на катке. Хотя, несмотря на недоумение, Алтын был не разочарован вовсе, а заинтригован, ну что ж такое задумал Юра. У них на двоих было три дня и один вечер — Алтын сразу с самолёта рванул к Юре, потому что, ну, Бек, ты вообще нормальный, конечно сразу ко мне — попробуй тут поспорь.

— Вот только глаза не надо мне тут закатывать, а? — буркнул Юра, тряхнув головой, так что длинная чёлка мазнула по лицу — скоро за ней можно будет без проблем прятаться от фанаток, и капюшон не нужен. — Я тебя силой не тащу, если что. Отсиживай свою жопу казахскую дома.

Отабек улыбнулся уголком губ и потянулся к Юриному плечу, но на полпути опомнился и убрал руку.

— А кто сказал, что я отказываюсь? Поехали, конечно, я там вообще ни разу не был. Форты смотреть будем?

— Нафига тебе эти форты? Ты чё, представь, сколько народу туда попрётся на выходных! У меня на эту поездку другие виды. — Юра сверкнул глазами. — Хочу тебе показать кое-что.

Плисецкий выдохнул и отвернулся к окну, а Отабек понял, что он сейчас стал свидетелем того, как ещё одна стена, так старательно возводимая Юрой, дала трещину.

***

Решено было арендовать машину — у Юры прав не было, да и не хотелось влезать в ПДДшный геморрой, особенно накануне одиннадцатого класса, ему и на пассажирском прекрасно, а Отабек в прошлом году сдал на права, потому что на байке не везде покатаешь, на машине всё же надёжнее. Кошку проведывать согласилась Милка — Юре было проще дать ей ключи и объяснить, где что лежит, чем терзать несчастную животину и пихать упирающийся комок меха в переноску. К тому же Пётя Милку не просто терпела, а прямо-таки сразу приняла за свою — пока Мила её тискала в прихожей, кошка блаженно растекалась на полу пушистой массой, одобрительно тарахтя.

— Бабы, — фыркнул Юра едва слышно и подхватил рюкзак, закидывая на плечо. Вещей много не надо, уезжают всего дня на полтора, главное обувь непромокающая и чем голову прикрыть — август августом, но ливануть может нехило, а в Кронштадте ещё и в залив сдует нафиг.

Дав последние ЦУ Миле, которая наконец-то отлипла от Пёти, и получив у порога напутственное: иди-иди, рыцарь твой заждался уже, Юра зыркнул на неё и помчался по лестнице, перемахивая сразу через две ступеньки. Бабичева, конечно, та ещё дурёха, но за все годы тренировок у Якова Юра перестал беситься в ответ на её подколы — Милка уже почти как сестра стала, ладно, ей можно.

Бек ждал его, опершись спиной на гладкий чёрный бок машины, крутя в пальцах очки. Юра хмыкнул, ну-ну, конечно, в самом солнечном городе куда ж без очков, но он-то знал, что всё вот это — чёрная кожа, тяжёлые ботинки, очки, байк — не понты, а своего рода доспехи (чёрт бы побрал Бабичеву с её метафорами!). И только тонкие ремешки, обнимающие смуглое запястье, да простое тёмное матовое кольцо на указательном пальце придают ему какую-то едва уловимую уязвимость, Юре хочется дотронуться мизинцем до кожаного плетеного браслета, проследить завитки ремешка, мазнуть невзначай по коже рядом, обжечься прикосновением — когда они обнимаются при встрече, Отабек как печка даже под слоями одежды. Юра сначала ржал, мол, ну да, горячий восточный мужчина, а Отабек только смотрел мягко, улыбался почти кротко и как будто даже гладил взглядом. Плисецкий на это вспыхнул и занавесился волосами — не хотел, чтобы Бек видел, как предательски заалели щёки.

Кинув рюкзак на заднее сидение, где уже лежала Отабекова сумка, Юра клацнул пассажирской дверцей и, пыхтя, уселся рядом с другом. Заурчал мотор, машина просыпалась как большой зверь, Отабек забивал маршрут в навигатор, перепроверял что-то, а затем закрепил телефон в держатель, и через пару секунд машина уже выруливала от Юриной парадной. Плисецкий потянулся всем телом, поддёрнул на плече ремень, пошарил в кармане в поисках резинки, завязал на скорую руку небрежный хвост и повернулся к окну, предвкушая путешествие.

Что Юра ценил в Отабеке особенно, так это то, что с ним всегда было хорошо помолчать. И это молчание не ощущалось тяжёлой ношей, наоборот, они могли просто, не сговариваясь, выбрать чей-то плейлист и наушники одни на двоих, погрузиться в музыку и время от времени обмениваться взглядами и улыбками. И хорошо сразу так на душе, как будто кошка мягкой лапой трогает. И не надо ничего выдумывать, Юра знает, что Отабек с ним без слов на одной волне. Кстати, о волнах…

Крутанув ручку до конца, Юра опустил стекло и высунул любопытный нос наружу, уже предвкушая скорый запах залива — услышал, как слева тихонько хмыкнул Отабек. Очень уж кошачьи повадки у Плисецкого, хотя он постоянно на этот комментарий раздражённо дёргал плечом — ага, говорил Отабек, а если был бы хвост кошачий, и его распушал. Они уже выехали на Приморское, чтобы не толкаться на ЗСД в окружении дачников. Проскочили сначала серебристую газпромовскую кукурузину, Лахту и Ольгино — крохотные, словно застывшие во времени, домики приветливо мелькнули деревянными крышами, промчали модный кемпинг, а затем вокруг стало пронзительно зелено. С обеих сторон скользили высоченные сосны заказника, словно хвойной рамкой обнимая серую ленту шоссе. Юра обожал это ощущение дороги, плавно стелящейся под колёсами, и то, как Бек ведёт мягко, играючи — сам Юра уже весь извёлся бы за рулём и пассажира своего доконал вдобавок. Вообще, это, походу, Отабекова суперспособность — сохранять ангельское спокойствие. Он даже как-то ухитрялся терпеть Виктора, а когда Юра пару лет назад узнал о дружбе Алтына с Джей Джеем, то выпал в осадок окончательно.

— Ты что вообще никогда не орёшь? — спросил тогда Юра. — Ну ты киборг, Бека. Я б так не смог. Я как Виктора вижу с этой его котлетой в обнимку, то ли блевануть, то ли уебать охота.

Отабек усмехнулся:

— Ну, а зачем энергию тратить на крик, если можно её направить в другое русло. И вообще из нас двоих ты — эмоциональное ядро, мы друг друга дополняем, я тебя заземляю.

Юра встрепенулся и, несильно шлёпнув Отабека по коленке, нахохлился и забухтел в воротник толстовки. Ага, эмоциональное ядро, фигасе ты, Алтын, философ. Но втайне ему однозначно это льстило, особенно часть с «мы друг друга дополняем».

Плисецкий скосил глаза на водительское место и поймал взгляд Отабека, и сразу как будто окатило мягкой волной прямо изнутри — Юре уже не терпелось поскорее доехать до города, скинуть вещи в квартире и повести Бека гулять. Он отвёл глаза и мельком глянул на небо, как всегда окутанное зыбкой пеленой облаков, так что не понять, польёт или нет. Казалось, что предчувствие непролитого дождя поселилось в небе испокон веков, хотя вот лично Юра чихал на зонтик и никогда не запаривался, вечно забывал его в прихожей.

Выехав на авторазвязку, они влились в поток машин — кто в Курортный едет, кто обратно в Питер, а их машина, обрисовав петлю, выехала на хвост КАДа, прямо, как часовая стрелка, ведущий на остров Котлин. Юра опять потянул носом — проезжали дамбу, повеяло наконец-то морем — кромка свинцовой воды соприкасалась с бескрайним небом. Небо как будто дразнило — облака лениво двигались, у самой воды сбиваясь в плотную пену, а выше рассеивались, в брешах маячили серо-голубые заплатки. Машина вновь набирала скорость, Юра облокотился на рамку окна, осторожно, чтоб не перевеситься наружу, вдыхая воздух, пронизанный едва уловимым духом большой воды, сквозь который сквозило запахом припылённого асфальта. Дамба осталась позади, и вид на залив открылся как на ладони — машин стало меньше. Внезапно Юра чуть не отпрянул — так неожиданно сверкнуло из-за расступившихся облаков — солнечный луч моргнул, отскочил от глянцевой поверхности воды и на секунду ослепил Юру. Он почувствовал прикосновение к коленке — на ней лежали Бековы очки, а их владелец глянул так, словно говоря, ну только попробуй откажись. Юра улыбнулся уголком губ и нацепил их, высовываясь так, чтобы разглядеть себя в боковом зеркале, скорчил рожу и поправил пальцем авиаторы на переносице — ишь ты, как спецагент какой-то, хах.

Пока Юра по-кошачьи грелся в лучах неожиданного солнца, он не заметил даже, как просторное шоссе перетекло в дорогу поменьше: они наконец въезжали в Кронштадт.

_На стрелках перекрестки_   
_До горизонта плоски_   
_Город словно остров_   
_На краю земли…_

Миновав очередную развязку, Отабек сверился с навигатором, и скоро они уже оказались на пересечении Посадской и Вишневского. Дом, в котором Юра снял для них квартиру, оказался приветливой трёхэтажкой цвета согретой августом охры — наверное, отреставрирован недавно. В квартире оказались высокие потолки, а жилая комната была просто огромной, не захламлённая ни коврами, ни разномастной мебелью, видно, что квартиру ремонтировали под сдачу — всё самое необходимое, чисто и очень светло из-за здоровенных окон — Юре она уже по фоткам на airbnb понравилась, а в реале оказалась ещё лучше. Нетерпеливо кинув рюкзак на пол у тёмного комода, Юра прошагал к окну и, немного повозившись, распахнул его — окна тут менять на пластик не стали, оставили крашеное в белый дерево, которое приятно отзывалось теплом под ладонью. Отабек подошёл и встал рядом, опираясь на подоконник, вопросительно глядя на Юру.

Плисецкий наморщил нос, снял авиаторы и прицепил на ворот футболки, потёр переносицу пальцем и хлопнул себя по лбу. Схватив Бека за руку, опоясанную браслетом, он зачастил:

— Ну что, куда мы сначала? Можем сразу гулять пойти, можем поесть — только надо будет поискать что-нибудь, я б приготовил, но надо тогда в магаз, а я щас точно не хочу, лучше на вечер это оставим, я всё равно ужин собирался готовить. А можем даже дома побездельничать, если хочешь, я не против вообще, слушай, не молчи, а то меня щас разорвёт…

Юра протяжно выдохнул и замолчал, глядя на Отабека. Тот перехватил его руку своей, успокаивающе сжал и погладил большим пальцем.

— Юр… Как захочешь. С тобой — хоть куда.

Юрина рука расслабилась в Отабековой ладони, согрелась, и мысли как будто немножко улеглись в голове, но сердце всё так же неслось вскачь. Он переступил с ноги на ногу, скосил взгляд на их соединённые ладони, но свою не убрал, тихо наслаждаясь касанием.

— Бека, ну… Я тебя прямо щас потащу гулять, как раз солнышко вон какое. Как раз по дороге мороженого поедим, тут продают самое офигенное в мире. И я столько хочу тебе показать… Тебе норм?

Отабек улыбнулся, но взгляд тёмных глаз остался нечитаемым и ответил просто:

— Веди.

Юра улыбнулся в ответ широко-широко и потащил Отабека в прихожую, обуваться.

***

Мороженое и правда оказалось очень вкусным — себе Юра взял кедровое, а Отабеку мандарин-лайм. Сливочная сладость таяла на губах, и Юра жмурился довольно, слизывая с рожка подтаявшую каплю, грозившую упасть на запястье. От Гостинки он сразу потащил Отабека по самому центру — город действительно маленький, наверное за один день можно в лёгкую обойти его целиком. И вообще весь город был какой-то пешеходный — пока они шли мимо старинных и немного строгих с виду доходных домов, Юра без умолку болтал:

— А вот ты знаешь, в городе нет ни одного светофора. Правда, я без понятия, почему, но тут и не лихачит никто, и вообще машин немного.

И правда, то ли из-за того, что на дворе выходной, то ли из-за того, что лето ещё не уступило место осени, машин на улицах было непривычно мало.

— Вообще город-то изначально не туристический, всё-таки стратегический объект. Это сейчас принято из всего лепить объекты для развлекухи. А здесь хоть и много туристов, особенно в сезон, но всё равно очень тихо, очень по-домашнему, — вещал Юра, пока они шли по улочкам. — Я ж тебе не рассказывал, но хоть я и родился в Москве, мы не сразу в Питер переехали. Отец служил здесь, в Кронштадте, и мы года три-четыре жили недалеко от детской библиотеки, я даже немного в садик походил, болел правда часто, больше дома сидел. Мама папина тут жила — я саму её помню плохо очень, а вот пышки она офигенные делала. Ясен пень, не такие классные, как пирожки у деды, но тоже крутяк. О, вот мы и пришли почти — глянь, по вон тому мостику дойдём. Но сначала…

Юра устремился через сквер с фонтаном, распугав всех голубей, мирно задремавших на солнышке. Отабек, щурясь, подставил руку козырьком ко лбу и вгляделся, куда умчал Юра — тот стоял теперь возле какого-то сооружения, окружённого детворой, и призывно махал ему оттуда. Сооружение оказалось [деревом](https://www.spb-guide.ru/page_20515.htm), от ствола которого отходили две толстенных ветки, покрытые металлической листвой, а в основании ветвей умостилось птичье гнездо, как объявил Юра, с совятами. А ещё у дерева на боку «росло» самое настоящее ухо, формой очень сильно напоминавшее человеческое. Дети с гиканьем носились вокруг этого дерева желаний, нарезая круги, кто-то особенно азартный клянчил мелочь у родителей и пытался попасть монетками в гнездо, что оказалось не самой простой затеей. Но большинство ограничивалось забегом вокруг чудо-дерева с последующим нашёптыванием самого сокровенного в металлическое ухо. Юра подмигнул Отабеку и сорвался с места, оббегая вокруг дерева, в тот же миг превращаясь в обычного мальчишку, который дурачится в своё удовольствие. Отабек, глядя на него, не мог сдержать улыбки — Юра сделал последний круг вокруг дерева, а потом обхватил руками ствол и почти прижался губами к чёрной раковине уха, занавесился волосами и что-то быстро-быстро зашептал.

Ребятня тем временем уже устала скакать вокруг, и родителям удалось отвлечь своих чад мороженым и увести обратно на детскую площадку. Юра с Отабеком неожиданно остались у дерева наедине. Плисецкий как раз разжал объятия и отступил от дерева, глянул на Отабека с вызовом — мол, ну чего стоишь, Алтын, давай, загадывай желание. Отабек усмехнулся и побежал. Кто он такой, чтобы отказываться? Юра стоял неподалёку, уперев ладони в колени, и глядел из-под чёлки на Отабека, откровенно веселясь. А потом, на последнем круге, Отабек повернулся к нему лицом и подмигнул — Юра тут же залился румянцем, выпрямился и сложил руки на груди. И уже не в упор, а только исподтишка смотрел, как Отабек нашёптывает своё желание в ухо.

— Ну-ка, чё ты там загадал? — Юра дёрнул Отабека за рукав, когда тот отошёл от дерева желаний и поравнялся с Юрой.

— Как обычно, разделить с тобой пьедестал на соревнованиях.

Юрино выражение лица было бесценно — челюсть упала чуть не до земли.

— Алтын, вот ты щас серьёзно? Да тебе и загадывать не надо, настолько круто ты катаешь!

Поймав взглядом хитрую ухмылку Отабека, Юра накинулся на него, теребя за рукава:

— Напиздел, вот офигевший!

— Не могу сказать, иначе не сбудется, — мягко сказал Отабек.

Юра брякнул:

— А если ты несбыточное загадал?

— Юр, когда сбудется, ты первым узнаешь.

Юра насупился, но рукава Отабековой куртки отпустил.

— Да ну тебя нафиг, Бека.

Отабек сам взял его за руку:

— Узнаешь, обещаю.

***

Миновав Петровский док, они отправились к мосту, о котором начал говорить Юра до того, как отвлёкся на дерево желаний. Он настоял, что самый кайф пройти к площади именно по этому мосту — издалека ничего особенного, но, когда они подошли к Макаровскому мосту, Отабек выдохнул. Мостик, длинный и узкий, обрамлённый выцветшим кружевом перил, словно висел в воздухе в окружении пышных деревьев, росших по обеим сторонам оврага. Они с Юрой не спеша шли по мосту в сторону Якорной площади, Плисецкий шагал у самых перил, время от времени задевая их вытянутой рукой, и, жестикулируя свободной, рассказывал о Петровском доке, о руинах старинной крепостной стены, о местном Летнем саде.

— Обязательно туда зайдём, я там с мамой и бабушкой гулял, когда мелкий был. О, дошли!

Юра раскинул руки, как будто жестом обнимая всю площадь, и крутанулся вокруг своей оси. А затем потянул Отабека дальше, говоря:

— Щас кое-что прикольное покажу. Помнишь, в Петропавловке брусчатку — убийцу ног? Ну вот, а тут круче есть фишка — чугунная мостовая. Правда остался от неё всего кусочек. — С этими словами Юра ткнул пальцем себе под ноги.

И правда рельеф дорожного покрытия выглядел необычно, он словно состоял из круглых шестерёнок, плотно подогнанных друг к другу. Идти по ним оказалось на удивление удобно, не так, как по брусчатке в историческом центре Питера (тем более после дождя).

Погуляв по площади, поглазев на то, как возле памятника адмиралу Макарову какой-то местный пацан уморительно пытался задвинуть свою импровизированную экскурсию каким-то парочкам. По периметру площади, на почтительном расстоянии от Морского собора, небольшими группками на раскладных табуретках расселись девчонки и мальчишки из местной художки, старательно водя карандашами по кускам ватмана, приколотым к самодельным планшетам. Чуть поодаль от них сидели учителя, время от времени кидавшие взгляды на своих подопечных, но в творческий процесс особо не вмешивающиеся.

От созерцания рисующих Отабека отвлёк Юра, который заявил, что намерен показать ему ещё одну офигенную штуку, прежде чем идти охотиться на пышки.

Он взял Отабека руку уже привычным жестом и потащил его в направлении музея истории города, махая свободной рукой и фыркая, мол, ну нет, в сам музей мы не пойдём, всё самое классное — на улице. С обратной стороны музея развернулась необычная [композиция](https://yakaev.livejournal.com/40648.html) — Отабек не был уверен даже, что все эти объекты подчинены какой-то единой идее. Тут был огромный глаз (Юра тотчас окрестил его «оком Саурона»), парусник из ржавых деталей и устрашающая рыбина из досок, какое-то удивительное существо из старых покрышек и кусков жести — то ли дракон, то ли просто плод сумасшедшей фантазии скульптора. Рядом с «драконом» обнаружились песочные часы, почему-то стоящие в окружении четырёх деревянных столбов, но больше всего Отабека впечатлил, конечно же, гигантский конь из дерева — и не просто конь, самый настоящий Пегас. Стоял он среди других таких же чудаковатых скульптур, но выделялся не только своим ростом, а был будто живой — грива и хвост словно тронуты ветром, вот-вот конь встряхнёт головой и сорвётся с места. Бек подошёл к чудному зверю, не удержался и провел ладонью по нагретому солнцем боку, дерево под пальцами было гладким и не грозило оставить в пальцах заноз. Пока Отабек любовался конём, Юра увлечённо фоткал портреты на стенах кирпичного барака, а потом хихикал, постя в Инстаграм «Мусоргского из мусора» (хотя, надо отдать должное художнику, мусорный портрет великого композитора вышел очень похожим).

Насмотревшись на мусорный арт, Юра повёл Отабека дальше, заявив, что знает тут крутую пышечную. Такую маленькую, что ни в какие 2ГИСы и Трипэдвайзоры она не попадает, но тамошние пышки — ум отъешь. Понятное дело, в сезон не до пышек, но по случаю приезда лучшего друга отведать таких вкуснях — обязательный пункт программы.

Обернув салфеткой горячий кругляш теста, Юра довольно зажмурился. Вкус детства никуда не делся, а если закрыть глаза, можно представить, что ему снова четыре, и пышек этих целый таз напекла бабушка. Открыв глаза, Юра встретил заинтересованный взгляд Отабека, который уже одобрил пышки, но сейчас смотрел даже как-то пристально. Юра вопросительно выгнул бровь и чуть не уронил последний кусочек пышки прямо на кеды, когда Отабек протянул руку и большим пальцем провёл по Юриной верхней губе, собирая подушечкой лёгкий след сахарной пудры. Губы вспыхнули, щёки предательски залило жаром, и Юра успел порадоваться, что прожевал кусочек, иначе бы подавился ко всем чертям. Алтын, ты невозможный вообще, знаешь…

Отабек хитро прищурился и кивнул, а до Юры с трудом допёрло, что он это ляпнул вслух. Стыдоба, блин!

— Жесть… — шепнул себе под нос Юра, выкинул в урну кусочек, завёрнутый в салфетку, и растёр полыхающие щёки тыльными сторонами ладоней. А Отабек, хитрая жопа, уже уселся на скамейку и похлопал по сидению рядом с собой.  
Плисецкий отлепил руки от лица, сунул их в карманы и зашагал к скамейке, старательно не глядя на Отабека.

— И чего ты расселся как дед? — беззлобно буркнул Юра, из-под чёлки косясь на Отабека.

Тот повернулся к Юре всем корпусом и осторожно отвёл волосы с его лба, открывая взгляд. Юра тотчас же почувствовал себя безоружным — если у него глаза воина, как твердил Бек, то глаза самого Алтына — крепче кофе, темнее ночи и нежнее объятия. Юра дал слабину и разрешил себе понежиться под взглядом Отабека, всё ещё отводя свой. Но тот видел Юру насквозь и, едва ощутимо погладив кончиками пальцев Юрин лоб, спустился к подбородку и мягким движением развернул Юрино лицо к себе. Синева встретилась с обжигающе карим, как ночь поглощает летние сумерки. И не убежать, не отвести глаз, остаётся только растворяться в этом тепле.

_Ты смотришь на Млечный Путь,_   
_Я — ночь, а ты — утра суть…_

Замершее время всколыхнули крылья разлетающихся во все стороны голубей, которых распугал чей-то наглый рыжий шпиц. Этот шарик на ножках носился по скверу как угорелый, тявкая на крылатых, а те уже взвились в воздух, оставив своего преследователя далеко внизу. Юра моргнул и как будто проснулся, но послевкусие никуда не исчезло. И речь вовсе не о пышках.

— Куда дальше? — как ни в чём не бывало спросил Отабек, улыбаясь Юре. Тот стиснул зубы и, встав со скамейки, указал вдаль на кованые ворота.

— Я тебе Летний сад обещал. Значит погнали.

***

— Слушай, я ж тебя совсем загонял сегодня! — спохватился Юра, дёрнув Отабека за рукав. — Предлагаю приготовить ужин, а потом сгонять ещё на пристань в сумерках и по пляжу побродить. Как раз народ по домам свалит уже, будет тихо, безлюдно.

На том и порешили. Отабек чуть было не подумал, что Юра собрался готовить макароны по-флотски — над чем Юра от души поржал и заявил, что на ужин у него другие планы. И удивил Отабека рыбными медальонами в сырном кляре. Пока Юра деловито занимался рыбой, Отабеку, рвавшемуся помочь, доверен был салат.

— Ты, Бека, гость, и нефиг спорить. Хозяин я или где? Ну раз ты всё не угомонишься, хватай доску и салат нам построгай.

Чем Отабек теперь и занимался — строгал салат из свежих овощей, пока непривычно притихший Юра колдовал у плиты. Мысленно сделав себе пометку разузнать, что случилось, Отабек то и дело кидал на него взгляды, но Юра в основном стоял к нему спиной и как будто что-то напевал себе под нос. А может Отабеку просто показалось.

_Come sleep on my shoulder for a while_   
_Let go of our troubled world_   
_Sleep like a little child…_

После ужина Юра стал особенно похожим на кота — он потянулся плавно и гибко, всем телом, и, сгрузив посуду в посудомойку (телека в квартире не было, а вот посудомойка и микроволновка — пожалуйста), перекочевал на диван, утянув за собой Отабека. На пять минуточек, как заверил его Юра и полез проверять вотсап и соцсети. В вотсапе Милка отчитывалась о том, как они с Пётей душа в душу тусуются у Юры дома. На фотке Пётина морда выражала такое довольство, что Юра аж фыркнул, на что Отабек, отвлёкшись от своего телефона, где отвечал сестре, с любопытством прильнул к Юриному плечу.

— Ну чё, спелись девки без меня! — хмыкнул Юра, повернув к Отабеку телефон с фоткой, на которой Мила обнимала Пётю. — Вот вернусь, и буду никому не нужен. Ай, бля!

Отабек ущипнул Юру за бок через футболку.

— Ты чего, Бека?

— Что ещё придумаешь? — шепнул Отабек, прижав Юру ближе к себе.

— А? Ты о чём? — Юра завертелся, устраиваясь в объятиях друга.

Обниматься на диване для них было привычным делом, потому что Юрину вертлявость мог выносить один лишь Алтын. Ангельское терпение, ёлки-палки.

— Пошли, Юра, на пристань. Уже смеркается. Вроде на ночь дождь обещали.

— Точняк. А то я ещё минут пятнадцать полежу так, у тебя под боком, и меня размажет нафиг, вырублюсь до утра.

Чтобы проверить, не накрапывает ли уже, Юра высунулся из окна чуть не по пояс, за что получил от Отабека подзатыльник, а сам ответил пенделем, и решено было выдвигаться вотпрямщас.

***

Сумерки лёгким покрывалом обволакивали город — и без того немноголюдный, он почти полностью притих. Даже молодёжи на улицах было немного. Полной грудью вдыхая чуть влажный вечерний воздух, Юра вёл Отабека к пристани, где стоящие у причала крейсеры уже приветственно зажгли огни. Вдалеке белел маяк, выделяясь на фоне стальных громад военных судов. С высоты доносились крики чаек, уносимые вдаль лёгким августовским ветром. Якоря будто загадочные стражи чёрными силуэтами строго значились на гранитной набережной. Кроме Юры с Отабеком, на пристани прогуливались ещё несколько парочек, которые, впрочем, теперь держали путь в сторону Петровского парка, темневшего чуть поодаль.

Юра, глядевший куда-то вперёд, словно пытавшийся рассмотреть что-то на стыке неба и воды, вдруг повернулся к Отабеку и произнёс:

— Я ещё не показал одно важное для меня место. Пойдём?

И протянул руку ладонью вверх. Не схватил за рукав или за запястье, как обычно, а пригласил, доверчиво раскрыв ладонь. Отабек без колебаний вложил в неё свою — смуглая кожа на белой.

_А мне бы кусочек земли,_   
_На которой бы я ждал тебя_   
_Поэтому поэты не знают, где ты_   
_Ходишь-бродишь, воду мутишь пеной_   
_Ударами по стенам, течёшь по венам…_

Идти по городу, укрытому летними сумерками, плавно перетекающими в вечер, было приятно. Юрина ладонь в Отабековой ощущалась правильно и завершённо. Юра не стал собирать волосы в хвост, и то и дело откидывал с лица непослушные прядки, смешно морщась, если волосы лезли в рот. Они прошли мимо сонного музейного сквера, скульптуры уже погрузились в полумрак и теперь лишь смутно угадывались на фоне кирпичной стены. Прошли мимо пустынного стадиона, без людей казавшегося таким огромным и одиноким, мимо красных четырёхэтажек возле Яхтенной площади, и свернули к пляжу. Снова веяло запахом большой воды — хоть Отабек и понимал, что Финскому до моря далеко, но всё же было в нём что-то — простор насколько хватает взгляда, прохладная влажность, чаячьи крики, растворяющиеся в шорохе волн, бодающих бетонные парапеты.

Юра не отпускал его руку, пока они не сели на синюю деревянную скамейку. Их пальцы словно всегда были единым целым — Отабеку нравилось согревать длинные, вечно холодные Юрины пальцы. Юра сам забрал ладонь из Отабековой, положил обе ладошки на свои колени, вытянул ноги и, зачерпнув песка носками кед, расслабился совсем. Словно отпустил себя полностью, всю свою броню сложил, и остался только семнадцатилетний парень Юра — не тигр, не русская фея, не чемпион и гордость Российского фигурного катания. Просто Юра, без титулов. Такой, каким его разрешено видеть только одному человеку — Отабеку Алтыну. Который теперь вовсе не герой Казахстана, не рыцарь на сияющем Харлее, а просто Бек, как зовёт его Юра.

— Ты единственный, кого я сюда приводил.

Юра нарушил тишину первым. Тишина была уютная, как обычно бывало между ними. Но в этот раз явно ощущалось, что Юра нарушил их уютное молчание не просто так, не от скуки.

— Хотел тебе показать моё самое-самое место. Я так редко здесь бываю, но только здесь я — это только я. Знаешь, как будто вообще ничего больше нет, я наедине с собой. Люблю этот город за то, что здесь могу быть самим собой, и меня не узнают на улицах. Такой кайф быть собой.

Такой кайф — быть с тобой, хочется в унисон сказать Отабеку. Но он сдерживается пока. Юра ещё не всё сказал, а Отабек хочет послушать.

— Спасибо, что ты здесь. Я загадал…

На губы Юры ложится ладонь.

— И не боишься уже, что не сбудется?

Юрины пальцы накрывают Отабекову ладонь и, легко поглаживая, убирают с губ. Другой рукой он смахивает волосы с лица и поднимает взгляд. Синева глаз в сумраке темнее, чем обычно, Юра смотрит прямо, прикусив губу.

— Уже сбылось, Бека.

И неожиданно тёплые Юрины пальцы переплетаются с Отабековыми — снова белое на смуглом. Юра глядит пронзительно, смело, прямо до самого нутра пронзая. Как во время Мэднесса смотрел — решительно и неотступно. И как в воду бросается — сам тянется вперёд, первым, смелый. Губы встречают губы, Юрины пальцы сильнее сжимают ладонь Отабека, а сам Отабек обнимает Юру, положив руку ему на спину, гладя нежно. Юрин рот тёплый, кожа щеки прохладная, и Отабеку чудится солоноватый привкус морской воды, когда они целуются. А может это лишь капли дождя, который начался, а они и не заметили.

Моё тоже сбылось, про себя думает Отабек, обеими руками обнимая Юру.

_И снова приходит ночь,_   
_Я пьян, но я слышу дождь,_   
_Дождь для нас…_

~~~

Плейлист к фику можно послушать [тут](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0mGYC2exnYpTEzgVJX2H1V?si=XkCvTRqfQX6YSMi8KSVXJA) или [тут](https://music.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLC-PftrPqST5koDoQN5cOBzxnai6mpa0Y).

Коллажи по мотивам:

**Author's Note:**

> Автор любит Кронштадт и немного романтизирует его, а был там в последний раз около 3 лет назад, ещё до "Острова фортов" (поэтому таймлайн фика соответствующий). И дарит Юре своё видение города.
> 
> Спасибо Бодегите a.k.a dolcestate за музыку с питерским колоритом, которая подпитывала меня в процессе написания! Некоторые из этих песен можно найти в плейлисте к фику.  
> Отдельно лучи любви моему компаньону по поездкам в Кронштадт - miss_vermillion.


End file.
